<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You got me feeling diamond rich (nothing on this planet compares to it) by wasted_wallflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069247">You got me feeling diamond rich (nothing on this planet compares to it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_wallflower/pseuds/wasted_wallflower'>wasted_wallflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Devi and Ben are both 17 and juniors in this, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, Lord help me for sexualizing teenagers, Masturbation, More like awkward dirty talk, Praise Kink, Semi-bad BDSM etiquette (?), Some verbal humiliation, Voyeurism, but somehow it became kind of tender and communication-based instead of just hate sex, takes place a year after 1x06 but assumes their relationship is still antagonistic, there was an attempt at humor at the end, this is literally an excuse for Devi to put Ben in his place like he deserves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_wallflower/pseuds/wasted_wallflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ben Gross, for as long as Devi has known him, has been nothing but a thorn in her side, pain in the ass, whatever you want to call it, he’s IT. He makes quips in a manner that clearly illustrate what an arrogant dickbag he is, he somehow always scores higher than her, and he cannot stop talking.</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>She snaps, “Shut up, Ben.” His eyes widen, his mouth closes and opens, and then Devi gets the distinct pleasure of watching him do what he’s told.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You got me feeling diamond rich (nothing on this planet compares to it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: don’t sexualize 15-year-olds, it’s gross and unbecoming.</p><p>also me: Ben’s such a sub with a fucking mile wide praise kink, write it.</p><p>You can tell which side won out, but I did age them up slightly to remove the “ick” factor (so they’re both 17). This is going to be unrealistic when depicting a BDSM scene; that is, while Ben and Devi talk about kink and their roles, as well as communicate what they like and dislike, they do not establish a safe-word, nor do they really discuss their limits and plan beforehand. If this is triggering for you, please do not read past the line “She snaps, “Shut up, Ben”. The title is taken from Dua Lipa's "Physical".  </p><p>I promise I’ll write some cute, fluffy fics with them soon, so be on the look-out for that if you enjoyed this one. </p><p>P.S. This is my first posted fic, and I am in need of a beta, so please don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any criticisms regarding my writing, or if you caught any grammatical errors! Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Gross, for as long as Devi has known him, has been nothing but a thorn in her side, pain in the ass, whatever you want to call it, he’s <i>IT</i>. He makes quips in a manner that clearly illustrate what an arrogant dickbag he is, he somehow always scores higher than her, and he cannot stop talking.</p><p>It’s like he’s her personal demon from hell and considering that he’s her arch-nemesis, this is not an unlikely assumption. Now, has Devi done some wrong-doings, yes; she’s not ashamed to admit that she’s been less than cordial with him for the majority of her life (the Nazi comment was <i>horrible</i>, and she still feels twinges of guilt over it).</p><p>The thing is: Devi knows when to stop. It’s taken time and patience to get there, but she’s learned when to stop talking and prodding. She can hear her mother saying <i>“better late than never”</i> in her trademark snarky voice, but she pushes it aside and chooses to replay some affirmations from Dr. Ryan about how much she’s grown from sophomore to junior year instead. Ben does not know when to stop.</p><p>
  <i>Ever.</i>
</p><p>Ben prides himself on pushing her buttons, and while Devi would normally give as good as she gets, that weird fragile thing between them last year made her uneasy. She still thinks Ben is an asshole, but she feels almost sorry for him, and maybe trying to be something resembling friends with the loneliest boy in the world could be good for him (for the both of them). She’s changed her mind on this stance multiple times though since Ben is determined to show her how exactly much of a dick he can be.  </p><p>He keeps pushing and prodding, saying <i>“Hey David you’re losing your touch, it’s too bad you haven’t lost anything else” </i>and Devi’s blood boils. She knows he wants to push her away, hide whatever vulnerability he showed during that dinner, and make it so that the Ben vs Devi match is back on. She refuses to fold, even though she itches for a fight, something to justify whatever weird feelings she has towards this <i>annoying </i>boy.</p><p>It comes to head when they’re at Ben’s house. He’s working on Mandarin, and even though Devi’s Vice President of Chinese Club, his characters are more elegant than hers, and his accent isn’t nearly as Americanized. It makes her <i>so angry</i>.</p><p>She finds herself staring at his hands; they’re pale with long fingers and delicate bones and they hold a fountain pen with ease. When she looks up, Ben is smirking at her, and Devi has a sudden urge to smack it off his face. The thought makes her face burn and she’s grateful that her complexion doesn’t show her blush that easily. </p><p>“Why David, is there <i>any reason</i> you’re staring at my fingers?” He draws, his voice oozing with smugness.</p><p>“It’s better than staring at your face.” She fires back, mentally chastising herself for her lack of creativity. She used to be so good at this.</p><p>Judging by Ben’s raised eyebrow and his broadening smirk, he agrees.</p><p>“I’ll have you know, no woman has complained about my face or my fingers.” He adds nonchalantly.</p><p>Is he saying what she thinks he’s saying? Devi gags at the thought, but it does make her slightly curious; she does think about sex practically 24/7. What could be so appealing about Ben Gross anyway?? </p><p>“Oh you mean, no woman what-so-ever. It’s okay Ben, you can be an unfuckable nerd too, there’s no need to hide it.” She smiles at him. He doesn’t look too fazed, but it just means she’ll have to up the ante.</p><p>Ben scoffs, rolling his eyes and stretching his arms upwards and <i>wow</i>, he has biceps. It’s bizarre and Devi hates how she zeros in on the movement of his shoulders (which are surprisingly built) and muscular arms. No one this douchey should have arms that nice; it’s a travesty. </p><p>“I mean no woman has ever complained about my face or my fingers. Not that you would know since you well...” He trails off.</p><p>“Since I well, what?” She asks, and her temper flares up. She shouldn’t give in, she really shouldn’t, but at the same time, it’s Ben. She can’t go from arch-nemesis to semi-friend instantly.</p><p>He looks at her. “Since you lied about having sex with Paxton. You’re a virgin.”</p><p>The word rings in her ears. <i>Virgin</i>, six letters, meaning pure or untouched. It feels heavy, significant and Devi doesn’t understand why.</p><p>“I could have had sex with other people besides Paxton. You don’t know that.” Her voice sounds strangely high to her ears, and Ben guffaws. She hates it.</p><p>“Yeah right. You’re an unfuckable nerd, Devi, remember?”</p><p>He keeps talking, his mouth moving but Devi can’t hear anything, not really. The sting of Paxton’s rejection comes back into full force <i>(she thought she was over that, fuck) </i> and all she knows is that Ben needs to <i> shut the fuck up right now</i>.</p><p>So she tells him. She snaps “Shut up, Ben.” His eyes widen, his mouth closes and opens, and then Devi gets the distinct pleasure of watching him do what he’s told.</p><p>It’s not the first time Devi’s told him to shut up, far from it. She’s not quite sure what she’s done this time to make him listen, but she likes it. It feels euphoric, powerful, intoxicating -  and she doesn’t want it to stop.</p><p>“So you can listen. That’s surprising, given your incessant talking. I knew you were arrogant, but surely even you must tire of hearing your own voice.”</p><p>“I’m not –“ he protests, and she cuts him off. “Did I say you could speak?”</p><p>His mouth immediately shuts, and <i>oh wow</i>, if Devi knew that all she had to do was act intimidating to get Ben to stop talking, she would have done so way earlier.</p><p>“I would list your faults, but it’s almost too long of a list. Really Ben, where would I even start? You’re selfish, you’re spoiled by your Dad’s money, you brag like you’re some big shot and I’m supposed to believe that, what, Ben Gross, the laughing stock of the school, is cool? Your girlfriend doesn’t even want you; it’s why she dumped you after all.”</p><p>Shira had indeed dumped Ben in a horrifically public fashion, during which she yelled at him for not buying her the right type of Coach purse for her birthday, shoved her tongue down another boy’s throat, and then proceeded to unfollow him on Instagram (along with half the class), and as soon as the words come out, Devi feels like she’s going to be sick. She’s been mean to him before but never this mean - never to the point of where she’s targeted his insecurities. That feeling of power, dark and seductive, is gone completely and the only thing left is guilt.</p><p>Ben’s sitting stiffly, his face a stone-cold mask. He looks at her, and there’s some red in his cheeks and Devi really, <i>really</i> hopes he doesn’t cry. <i>God, why does she keep fucking up so badly?</i></p><p>“I’m so sorry.” She blurts out. “I shouldn’t have said that, any of it. I’m going to go.” She stands up, fully ready to bolt.</p><p>“Don’t go,” Ben says, looking down.</p><p>“What?” She’s baffled, Ben had gotten mad at her for lesser insults and he’s telling her <i>not to go?</i></p><p>“Don’t go, please.” His voice sounds like he’s pleading, which is weird because Ben never begs for anything. He just gets it.</p><p>“Ben, I insulted you. I shouldn’t have done that <i>at all</i>. I know we’re still arch-nemeses, but that was too far.”</p><p>He looks at her, his hands shaking <i>(please don’t cry please don’t cry)</i>. He licks his lips, and Devi is mesmerized by the movement. His bottom lip is pink and lush and she wants to <i>bite it</i>. And then suddenly it hits her.</p><p>“It turns you on. Me insulting you turns you on.”</p><p>Ben turns, well paler, and stammers out an “I don’t know what you’re talking about”. <i>Yeah right.</i></p><p>“Don’t fucking lie to me.” She sounds harsh, and her voice is huskier than normal and Ben sits up straighter, and something within her purrs <i>good</i>. “You go out of your way to anger me, just so what, you can get your rocks off since you like me insulting you? You’re such a pervert.”</p><p>The feeling of guilt comes back, but it’s not nearly as strong. Ben’s face is bright red. He nods.</p><p>“Answer me using words, Ben. Surely you can come up with something, even you’re not that pathetic.”</p><p>He fumbles (Devi never thought she would see the day where Ben Gross couldn’t come up with something to say but here she is), and takes a breath. It hitches slightly, and she’s drawn to his throat; it’s just as pale as the rest of him and long and elegant and she wants to cover it in bruises and bite marks. She wants to mark Ben, thoroughly and vigorously. She wants him to press down at her handiwork and be reminded of this. He may be arrogant and cocksure at school, but here he’s stripped of that. Desperate is a good look on him, she decides. </p><p>“I’ve thought about this. You insulting me, I mean. I know, it’s perverted but you always so willing to challenge me and drive me insane and I want to - I want to make you feel good. <i>Please</i> Devi, <i>please</i> let me do it.”</p><p>Devi pauses, considering his words. He was way more honest than she anticipated, and the idea that Ben Gross was more affected by their fights, more affected by <i>her</i> than he let on makes her feel warm all over.</p><p>“There, that wasn’t so hard. Good boy.” She sounds like a patronizing owner, the words “good boy” dropping from her lips, but Ben lets out this groan and he sort of shakes and <i>oh</i>.</p><p><i>Oh</i>.</p><p>“Did you like that?” She asks, even though they both know the answer. Feeling emboldened, Devi strides over to him. She’s slightly taller than him when he’s sitting down and from this angle, she can see pretty much everything. His ears are red, his hands are balled into fists that clench the fabric of his khaki’s (bizarrely, she’s thinking about how much ironing it would take to make them smooth again), and his pupils are dilated, a thin ring of blue eclipsing a pool of black. He’s taking deep breaths, presumably, so he can calm himself down. <i>She wants to mess him up</i>. </p><p>“I – yes.” He breathes out, his voice strangled. </p><p>“Do you want me to keep doing this?” Devi hates how unsure she sounds, like some kid asking for a parent’s permission but at the same time, she doesn’t want Ben or her to regret it. </p><p>“Please.” He sounds kind of breathy like he’s out of it, but shakes his head in what appears to be an effort to come back to reality. “Could you maybe mix up being mean and nice though? And don’t hit me please, I don’t really like pain.” </p><p>“Okay, so no pain. Anything else I should be aware of? Places I shouldn’t touch or stuff like that?” Devi knows that getting affirmative, enthusiastic consent isn’t just the guy’s responsibility, and the fact that Ben is entrusting her with something this personal means that she’s got to do it right. </p><p>“Um, I like having my hair pulled, and being able to look at you while you’re above me, so no blindfolds. I don’t mind having my hands tied behind my back, just warn me beforehand. Also, don’t call me a bitch or anything, and don’t smack my ass.” </p><p>She lets out a laugh, and Ben blushes. “It really hurts, okay?” </p><p>“What about you though? Is there anything you don’t want me to do?” He asks. </p><p>Devi thinks for a minute, carefully choosing her words. “You’ll be sure to tell me if you don’t like something right? I don’t want to say or do something that you don’t like but you feel like if you tell me you don’t like it, you’ll make me angry or whatever. Also, if you need me to stop, tell me. Can you do that for me?” </p><p>Ben nods. “I can.” </p><p>She looks at him – how did she not realize that Ben Gross was so … <i>pretty</i>? So eager to be told what to do? That warm feeling comes back, and she considers his pink lips and blue eyes, before saying “Up.” </p><p>He stands up quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet. “Hands at your sides.” He complies. </p><p>“Take me to your bedroom.” His eyes widen, and she knows what he’s thinking. “No Ben, I’m not going to have sex with you…but, if you’re good, you can watch.” Devi feels like her entire face is about to burst into flames, she feels hot all over and Ben – </p><p>Well, Ben’s staring at her like she’s a full meal and he’s a starving man. “You mean you’re going to – “ </p><p>“Yes, <i>if </i> you’re good.” She emphasizes. He nods frantically. “I’ll be good, I promise.” </p><p>He shows her his bedroom- it’s all-white walls, basketball paraphernalia, and trophies from competitions that he’s won (and by extension, she’s lost). Devi can’t help but smirk though since she has one more trophy than he does. She turns to face him. He’s twisting his hands into his shirt, not looking at her. </p><p>“What did I say about your hands?” Ben lets them fall freely from his shirt to his sides, but he’s still not looking at her. </p><p>“Ben, did you change your mind? We don’t have to do this.” Devi makes sure to keep her voice calm and concerned, freaking him out <i>would not be good</i>. </p><p>“No.” He shakes his head. </p><p>“Can you look me in the eyes? You don’t sound very convincing.” She means for it to come out teasingly, but it falls flat and Ben still doesn’t look up. </p><p>“Ben?” She asks - she’s really worried. At this, he finally looks up. “Are you okay?” </p><p>He licks his lips and tilts his head. “I’m fine, I’m just nervous. You’re the first person I’ve ever really done this with.” </p><p>The gravity of his words hits her. “You mean, you and Shira never did this?’ Devi asks, gesturing wildly. </p><p>He shrugs. “She thought it was weird, and whenever she asked me to make out with her, it would just be me kissing her cheek while she snapped a selfie for Insta. I did go down on her though, and that was pretty fun for the both of us.” </p><p>“Well, how did you know that you liked it? If Shira wasn’t into it?” God, she’s blushing, and Ben’s blushing and she cannot believe that she’s about to <i>top</i> her arch-nemesis, <i>how is this is her life</i>? </p><p>“I may have tried it on myself.” He mutters, his ears turning a vivid red, and Devi is suddenly struck by mental images of Ben pulling his own hair, tying his hands to a headboard, hitting himself, blindfolding himself, <i>touching himself</i>, and that warm feeling comes back ten, no, a hundred-fold. </p><p>“Oh.” Her voice comes out breathy and his eyes snap up to meet hers. She looks down, embarrassed by her reaction, but steels herself; she can do this, she’s Devi Vishwakumar, and she’s topped Ben academically for years since she’s his academic superior, surely she can top him like <i>this</i>.  </p><p>“So, are we doing this or not? I need an answer.” She states, trying to sound commanding. Ben looks at her with some surprise, but responds with an immediate “yes.” </p><p><i>Huh, it worked</i>. </p><p>“Good. Get into something comfy - your khakis are an eyesore and I really don’t want to top someone who looks like a Young Republican reject.” </p><p>“I <i>am</i> a Young Republican.” He grumbles, clearly offended but acquiesces to her demands. He comes out of his bathroom a few minutes later, clothed in black Adidas track pants and a grey t-shirt that clings to his chest and arms, and Devi traces his form hungrily. <i>Damn</i>. </p><p>“You look nice.” It’s weird to compliment him without making it a backhanded one, but he looks down at the floor and smiles a little, and <i>holy shit, that’s so cute</i>. </p><p>She settles herself on his bed and clears her throat. “I want you on your knees.” </p><p>He slides down onto them, looking up at her expectantly. “Comfortable?” </p><p>“It’s fine.” He responds, his eyes fixated on her. Devi’s not a stranger to having guys check her out, but Ben looks at her like she’s some sort of goddess and something precious at the same time, and it’s really not taming her ego at all (she could definitely get used to this though). </p><p>“Take off your shirt. I want to see you.” The thought makes her flush, but she’s curious. He does so instantly and wow, those personal trainer sessions have been paying off. <i>Ben has abs</i>, she thinks somewhat hysterically. <i>Ben Gross is hot</i>. She pinches herself discreetly, just to make sure she hasn’t fallen into some alternate universe and concludes that this is, in fact, happening. </p><p>“You aren’t freaking out, are you? I mean, the last time a guy took his shirt off in front of you, you had to leave.” He asks, and while Devi is tempted to snarl at him to <i>stop talking</i>, he does have a point. </p><p>“I’m okay, but if it gets to be too much, I’ll tell you otherwise.” She says. “This okay for you?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.” He answers, his voice slightly hoarse. </p><p>“Put hands on your thighs.” He does. “When you can’t handle it anymore, I need you to say stop.” </p><p>“Handle wh-?” He stops. Devi pulls his hair, pulling his face up closer to hers, and Ben lets out this moan that goes straight to her clit. He’s panting a bit, and she presses her fingers in deeper, closer to his scalp and <i>twists</i>. </p><p>“I want you to tell me what you think about doing with me.” Ben moans, this time even louder. “I bet you think about me all the time, you probably touch yourself thinking about me. You think you’re God’s gift to humanity, but here you are on your knees, letting me do this. You need to be knocked down a peg, Ben. That’s what you want, isn’t it? For me to knock you down a bit? Push you around? You’re such a <i>freak</i>.”</p><p>

She hopes she doesn’t sound cliché, so she pulls his hair harder, feeling a dark sense of satisfaction when he yelps.  </p><p>Ben shudders against her, panting. His pupils are blown, and if she wasn’t sure that he was into it, she is now - those track pants don’t hide <i>anything</i>. “The day you wore that skirt to class last year – the green one -  I wanted to crawl under your desk and eat you out until you collapsed. I wanted your legs wrapped around my face, I wanted to make your thighs to shake as I made you come again and again and again, and I wanted to make you <i>scream</i>.” </p><p>He moves his hands off his thighs and up to hers. “Devi, I know what I’m doing, I can make it good, I promise you. Just, please let me touch you and taste you, <i>I need it</i>.” He sounds like he’s going to die if he can’t bury his head between her legs, and while the image is <i>extremely appealing</i>, she’s not ready for that yet. </p><p>She lets go of his hair, and pushes him back, trying her best to ignore the little groan he lets out. “No.” </p><p>Ben utters an unhappy noise but settles himself back down onto his knees. She twirls her hair between her fingers in a way that she hopes makes her look sexy. “Did I tell you that you could touch me?” Devi asks him, trying to be nonchalant. </p><p>Ben freezes. She can see some panic coming into his eyes. “No, you didn’t.” His voice cracks and that same sense of dark satisfaction comes rushing back, except this time it’s stronger. </p><p>“But you did, and you were being <i>so good </i> too. I was so proud of you, Ben.” She can tell that his mind is racing, trying to figure out what he can do to make it up to her. </p><p>“You can still be good for me though, I’m not that mean. But this time, you have to do exactly what I say. Understand?” </p><p>“Yes, I understand. I completely understand.” He says quickly, and it’s so <i> obvious </i> that he’s eager and impatient. She doesn’t mind though, not at all. </p><p>“Put your hands behind your back and leave them there. If you move them without telling me that it’s because you’re uncomfortable or that you want to stop, I‘ll end this and leave. Got it?” She’s pretty sure that she sounds commanding enough that Ben will listen to her and if not, she can just go. </p><p>“Got it.” He replies, putting his hands behind his back. </p><p>“I want your eyes on me.” And without further ado, Devi takes off her shirt. </p><p>She starts to regret her decision since she’s wearing an old bra; the hot pink fabric has faded to a dull rose color and the underwire in it is sticking out, but Ben’s mouth is open in shock and his eyes are even wider, and she can tell that it’s <i>pretty visibly</i> affecting him. She feels powerful and in charge and sexy, and when Ben breathes out a <i>“you’re beautiful”</i>, well that’s just the cherry on the top. </p><p>Devi remembers the first time she had reached between her legs; it was after a dream involving Nick Jonas. She had woken up, her breathing heavy, and feeling an urge to work out some tension. She had heard Fabiola and Eleanor talk about the pleasures of “self-stimulation” during a sleepover when they thought she had fallen asleep, and shyly, clumsily touched herself until she found what felt good, and then what felt <i>really good</i>, burying her face in a pillow to muffle her moans. She’s done it so many times since then, but never in front of anyone.</p><p>But here she is, in front of a shirtless kneeling Ben Gross, about to touch herself and have him watch. The idea causes arousal to pool in her stomach, and she steadies herself, refusing to let any remaining nerves make her back out. </p><p>Her fingertips slide down her neck to her rest on her sternum and she glides them up and down, over the tops of her breasts and below them. She rubs herself through her bra, wondering what it would be like if Ben’s larger hands were touching her and it sends a jolt of pleasure through her body. Her fingers find a nipple, circling it and teasing it with feather-light touches, and while Devi is incredibly tempted to take off her bra, she’s not sure if Ben can handle it. </p><p>“You like what you see?” She asks, hoping to hide some of her nervousness. </p><p>“Yes.” He grits out, his hands balled into fists so tight that she can see his fingernails cut into the skin of his palms, turning them light pink. “You’re so beautiful. I mean, I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” He swallows, looking at her with hooded eyes that are so dark it’s hard for her to tell if they’re black or blue. </p><p>She shifts one of her hands downwards, allowing it to travel down her stomach before stopping at the waistband of her jeans. Ben watches her with a voraciousness that borders on obscene, like the only thing stopping him from ravishing her is her word alone. The fact that he’s restraining himself from going down on her like he <i>clearly</i> wants to, should be rewarded, she thinks. </p><p>“You’re doing so well, Ben. You make me feel <i>so good</i>.” Devi puts emphasis on the last words, undoing the buttons on her jeans, and slips her hand into her pants under her panties, and Ben lets out this choked sound, zeroing in on the movement. She’s already wet, and teases her clit with a finger, circling and making diagonal movements. She sighs happily as she trails her fingers along her labia and mons, before going back to her clit, moving faster until she’s practically grinding onto her fingers, her other hand still playing with her nipple.</p><p>“You look so good like that, on your knees. You’re gorgeous, and those sounds you made when I pulled your hair, made me so wet. You’re such a good boy, Ben.” </p><p>Ben lets out another one of those choked sounds that she’s growing to love, but he hasn’t removed his hands from behind his back and the fact that he’s doing what he’s told because he knows it’ll make her feel good, <i>and he’s enjoying this</i>, and she’s been thinking about what he said when she pulled his hair on loop, how he wanted to make her come again and again and have her use him for her pleasure <i>(wow, isn’t that a thought?)</i> is enough to send her over the edge. </p><p>She comes in a surprisingly quick amount of time with a low moan, her head spinning and flops back on the bed, sighing. </p><p>“Devi?” Ben isn’t on his knees anymore; he’s standing up with his hands still at his sides. The sight of him causes a pleased feeling to flip-flop in her chest, and Devi thinks, <i>oh no</i>. He’s clutching her shirt like it’s something precious and rubs the back of his neck with something akin to embarrassment. </p><p>“Here, you might want to put this on.” He holds it out, and Devi shakily puts her shirt back on, re-buttoning her jeans. She runs to his backroom, hoping that she doesn’t look like someone who just masturbated in front of their arch-nemesis, but no matter how many times she splashes her face with water or runs her hands through her hair to make it look less like “sex hair” <i>(and did she and Ben just have sex?)</i>, her reflection looks back at her, guilty as ever. </p><p>“Was I okay?” She whips around, staring at Ben. He’s biting his lip, and his eyes are a bit misty – did she <i>break</i> him? </p><p>“I wasn’t lying when I said that you were good. You really were. Was I okay?” She hates how her voice comes out all insecure sounding, and Ben grabs her hand. </p><p>“No, you were great, really really great. Seeing you do <i>that</i> was, it was, <i>wow</i>.” He sounds a bit stunned, and Devi feels smug; she didn’t need his stupid fingers or stupid face after all. </p><p>They’re being civil, checking in with each other - it’s bizarre. Ben is kind of … nice and she can see the appeal and she kind of wants to kiss him if only to stop his rambling.</p><p>So Devi does. </p><p>He makes this soft noise almost like he’s startled and then he’s kissing her back, his hands in her hair, and when he tries to deepen it she bites his bottom lip, tugging gently. Her hands find their way to his hair and she pulls, trying to mimic the angle and pressure that she used earlier. He moans into her mouth, and she bites his lip again, harder this time until he lets out a strangled hiss. </p><p>She lets him go and he stumbles backward, his chest heaving, his lips pink and swollen, his eyes dark. His hair is messy, and he looks wrecked. <i>Good</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“I’ll see you at school.” She says, ducking out into the hallway. Ben looks at her, gobsmacked. </p><p>“Wait, so you’re just leaving? What I am supposed to do?” He asks, making no effort to cover his erection; he’s still shirtless, and she really wishes that she didn’t have to be home by five so that way she could continue kissing him. </p><p>“Somehow, I think you’ll be able to figure it out. Just text me when you want to.” She makes a crude gesture with her hands, and Ben’s face turns bright red. </p><p>“Why would I text you about that?” He appears confused, but the expression on his face quickly turns into one of comprehension. 

</p><p>“Devi, are you going to make me <i>beg</i>?” Shock colors his tone. “I’m not going to do it, I don’t beg.” He puts up a front full of pride and arrogance, the same one he used throughout middle school and most of their high-school career up until today, but she can see right through it. </p><p>She smiles. “Sure Ben, I have to go,” and walks down the stairs, out the door, and back to her house. It’s only after she’s eaten dinner, finished her homework, and talked with Fabiola and Eleanor that the text she wants to see finally comes. </p><p>It’s from Ben and contains a single word: <i>Please</i>. </p><p>And while it’s true that Ben Gross is an arrogant dickbag, complete with great test scores and propensity to run his mouth, Devi cannot wait to shut him up and <i>ruin</i> him. She texts back a <i>“No”</i>, and falls under the covers, until the reality of what she, well she and Ben did, hits her. And then she lets out a scream. </p><p>She’s going to have to talk to Dr. Ryan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>